The present invention relates generally to interface circuits for connecting an agent computer to a telephonic switch and, more particularly, to an interface circuit for interconnecting a telephonic switch and an agent computer wherein the interface circuit provides audio and data communications between the agent computer and the telephonic switch and a communications system for providing audio and data communications between a telephonic switch and an agent computer and an agent.
Telephonic switches are increasingly being used by businesses to automatically route customer telephone calls to available agents. One common type of telephonic switch is an automatic call distributor (ACD) which generally includes a multiport switch controlled by a central processing unit to interconnect the customers and the agents. An example of one such ACD is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,611 issued to Jones et al. on Aug. 18, 1992, entitled "Pulse Width Modulated Self-Clocking and Self-Synchronizing Data Transmission and Method for a Telephonic Communication Network Switching System", the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In prior telephone switching systems, agents service telephone calls through an agent console connected to the ACD. The agent console typically consists of an input device, such as a keypad, and a headset including a speaker and a microphone. The agent console thus provides both audio and data communications between the agent and the caller. More and more of the functions previously performed through the agent console are now being implemented via an agent computer. Prior systems have unfortunately not been equipped to provide data and audio communications with agent computers. Therefore, installed systems are unable to fully utilize the call processing capabilities of the agent computer. One such feature is the ability of the agent computer to record, store and play messages from, and to, the caller.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an interface circuit for interfacing a telephonic switch and an agent computer which provides audio and data communications to and from the agent computer and a communications systems for providing audio and data communications between a telephonic switch and an agent computer and an agent.